Mrs. Kitsune
|eyes = Green |height = |species = Human |occupation = Unknown, possibly housewife |family = Nanase Kitsune (daughter) Akiko Kitsune (daughter) Mr. Kitsune (husband) Edward Verres (brother-in-law) Tedd Verres (nephew) Mrs. Noriko Verres (sister) |debut = }} }} Mrs. Kitsune is the mother of Nanase and Akiko and is a very strict woman. It appears she goes beyond the normal bounds to force Nanase to become the perfect, "good girl" daughter that only gets good grades at school and will eventually grow up to become a respectable housewife. However, when Nanase decided to quit hiding her preference for clothing that was other than what her mother specifically condoned, Mrs. Kitsune did not have a problem with the new clothes, and was more troubled by her daughter feeling that acting as her own person was an act of defiance. It is unclear at this point whether Mrs. Kitsune is truly as dictatorial as Nanase believes, or if the two's lack of communication has been the cause of most of their problems. She treats Tedd like he is a sad lost puppy, according to Nanase. __TOC__ History Relationship Nanase Nanase would always disguise what she was wearing from her mother by wearing large floppy clothing over the top, as her mother apparently wouldn't approve of her choice of outfits. Recently, Nanase has confessed to her about what she really wears, which made Mrs. Kitsune apparently less angry than Nanase thought she would be. Mrs. Kitsune still forces Nanase's nose to the grindstone with her studies, despite apparently intending her to grow up to be a housewife. When Nanase was caught kissing Ellen, Mrs. Kitsune appeared to be accepting of her, though saying it was only a phase. It's possible Mrs. Kitsune still drops hints she don't expect the relationship to last, on the other hand maybe Nanase just misestimates her reaction again. Mrs. Kitsune things Nanase's abilities are ideal for babysitter or homemaker. That or she didn't told her daughter what she's training her for ... Noriko Verres Mrs. Kitsune is the sister of Tedd's mother, but it is clear that they do not get along. Tedd When Nanase revealed she was going on a double date with Tedd and Grace, Mrs. Kitsune was shocked to learn that Tedd had a girlfriend, and demanded to know if she was nice and committed to the relationship or just toying with him. Mrs. Kitsune is very glad that Tedd has a girlfriend, since he used to be such a shy person. She told Nanase that she had to look after her cousin, as Nanase knew more about relationships than Tedd does. Mrs. Kitsune even threated that she would cancel pizza night if Nanase didn't promise to keep an eye on Tedd. Adrian Raven Raven was Mrs. Kitsune least favorite teacher. Magic According to Pandora, Mrs. Kitsune, like her sister, is a wizard, but unlike her has not nurtured her abilities. She knows about Nanase having magic, and also about DGB. She don't want Nanase to know that she knows, presumably as part of general keeping family history secret from Nanase so that she isn't tempted to follow in her aunt Noriko's footsteps. (Also, maybe pretending to not know her daughter has magic is easier than pretending it surprises her.) Gallery MrsKitsune.png References Category:The Kitsunes Kitsune, Mrs. Category:Wizards